Ancient vs Modern
by Megaria Sophia Maximov
Summary: What happens when a five hundred yer old vampire clashes with a modern day Robotics genius. Will love blossom from this clash of the titans or will they destroy each other. This is the war of the ages. Ancient vs Modern!
1. Chapter 1

**Madara's POV**

**(Medieval England 1510)  
**

The sweet music of the violins sent a wave of pleasure through my ears as I danced with my beautiful mate for the night. A noble girl, sweet and delicate, but I knew it was only a facade... Underneath all the silk and jewels lied a true man-eater. She was spoiled and influential not to mention vengeful. She destroyed men for pleasure, she entered relations, cheated, disgraced her male partners, had fun destroying their dignity and after that when the man had enough and left her she made his life a living hell, sending obscene love notes to their wives and her daddy dearest would find a way to take all they owned... This was a harpy in disguise, she was the image of the devil and it took him all his willpower not to snarl at her. Even now when she was in my arms she would send the other men glances and smile at other men rarely giving me all her attention. It disgusted me to the limit. But I pulled through, and danced the night away with the beautiful yet dangerous woman.

**(End POV)**

"My lady you look ravishing tonight..." He smirked hearing her giggle as he pulled her to the garden of the large mansion. It was always the same, some rich noble would throw a ridiculously expensive and elegant party to show how rich he was and to have an occasion to bark at the servants if anything went wrong. She clung to his arm keeping one eye out for her potential lovers as he led her to very back of the garden where there were magnificent red roses formed into grand arcades. It was a splendid sight. Madara enjoyed it, it distracted him from his current _company_.

"My lord why have you brought me here so far away from the other guests?" She asked with a smirk sitting on a bench as he keeled in front of her.

"Because I wanted a little privacy with you... A woman who could light up the night sky with her radiant beauty..." He knew how to work around such women, they needed to be pampered and spoiled in order to be left helpless and judging by her satisfied smile she was right in his trap.

"Oh my lord your words as as sweet as honey..." She cooed as she faked heartbreak clutching her chest where hear heard was. "But do you mean every sweet word you say...?" He leaned in making it look like he was about to whisper sweet words in her ear as she exposed herself to him.

"No." He whispered harshly as he dug his fangs in her neck, the pain leaving her incapable to speak as her life essence, her blood was hungrily taken from her until her skin turned death gray her eyes closed, lips turning into a shade of morbid blue and the woman gave her last breath. He quickly disposed of the body burning it to ash and letting the wind take it. Her blood was bitter, it disgusted him but it was far more satisfactory that peasant blood. He whipped off the last remains of the crimson liquid from the corner of his mouth as he rejoined the party. She was his hundredth human victim in the only two years he had been a vampire. He too was the son of a noble, fallen for the charms of a vampire woman. She bit him turning him into her mate but he refused to be enslaved as a sex toy for the rest of eternity by the devil's whore so on the night of their union he drove a stake through her heart and drank the blood to become a free vampire. Ever since then he had been praying on dangerous women, Devil women as he called them, rarely indulging himself in pure sweet woman. No he liked the challenge he loved to see the all mighty ones fall on their knees before ending their miserable life in the form of one of his meals. It gave him a rush of adrenaline and a satisfaction like no other. He smirked as he left the party a few hours later already with another similar woman blowing him kisses behind her man's back. He only winked at her and one month later, she suffered the same fate as the other... It was too easy...

**Present day.**

Ring ring riiiiiiiiiing BOOM! Another day another alarm clock dies at my hand. She thought as she woke up from her soft queen sized bed. Every morning it was the same old thing she would stay up till three in the morning working, and then at precisely seven o clock in the morning when her clock would wake her to get ready for school Sakura would raise her iron fist and bring it down on the unsuspecting appliance shattering it into shrapnel. Life for her was rough. She was alone in the world, her mother had left when she was only one year old to pursue an acting carrier and Sakura never heard from her again and her father had died in a car crash when she was only thirteen leaving her alone to make a living by herself. She had a good thrust fund at the time so she didn't go to an orphanage instead she concentrated on the sole thing she had to remind her of her father... Robots. Her father was a robots enthusiast, they would build them, they would compete with them and they would play with them. Sakura remembered fondly how she would always try to make her own pieces when she was seven and then they would either crash or blow up in her face... but that was eleven years ago. Now Sakura's house was packed with immense robotic monstrosities some human like some animal like and even war machines. Her house was robotics heaven. She bought the tools with the money gathered in the trust fund and had entered a fighting club where she earned millions. It was illegal at first but then as her robots became stronger and stronger, universal purpose and so she was offered a job at Majesty Automatics, the biggest robotics company in the world where she was now top manufacturing designer. She didn't care what she made as long as it was what she wanted and depending on her mood she could make some advanced kid's toy or a military robot capable of mass destruction. You would think that it was the ideal end to her ordeal but nope. In order for her to keep her position and possibly advance in the business she needed a collage diploma. And that meant spending time with people... Something she was never fond of... Sakura was a loner, that's how she grew up and that's how she planned to live.

She got up and out of bed groggily going through her usual morning rituals not really caring if it was her first day of collage. She had skipped high school and was given by the company a special diploma that served to replace the high school one but they didn't have the authority to give her a collage one resulting in this being her first real contact with people her age and slightly older. Sakura after breakfast which consisted of fresh fruits and vegetable salad being the health freak that she was she went upstairs to choose what she would wear. She didn't really care about other people's opinions about her so fashion was never a problem. She put on a cotton sports bra and matching underwear she pulled on a pair of military baggy pants but instead of different shades of camouflage greens they were black and many shades of purple completed with silver chains and a triple spiked leather belt, a pair of combat boots, a high necked black sleeveless top that hugged her curves perfectly and high fingerless black gloves with metal arm and forearm protectors. She finished her look with dangling silver earrings and pulling her hair in a low pony tail. Of all the hair colors she had to have ink hair but her father loved it and so she grew it to the point it reached mid calf. She looked at herself in mirror satisfied with what she saw. She looked like a powerful woman not a two bit slut. She hated lose women because she considered them home wreckers.

She stepped out of her large mansion and went straight to her garage. She was now old enough to drive and what better way to celebrate this than to take a car you built yourself for a spin. Sakura's car looked almost alien, a massive two motored eight wheel drive armored tank like vehicle equipped with so many gadgets it would make James Bond jealous. Her baby as she called it weighed almost twelve tons and it was powered electrically with a small nuclear reactor. Now that's Eco friendly... As soon as she reached the Collage gates she already knew she was being watched by the other students. Some in awe, some confused and some just glaring. The paint-job was black with purple flames and it gleamed in the sun showing off the diamond dust used in it. The car looked fabulous for a person who knew how to appreciate technological genius but for these amateurs it looked weird. Suddenly a red headed girl with thick rimmed glasses that looked like a stripper on the lose came and took a sexy pose near her car.

"Hey sexy want us get to know each other better?" She asked but fell mute when Sakura climbed out of the vehicle.

"Sorry I'm not a lesbian..." She answered honestly as the red head fumed.

"Hey bitch who the hell has pink hair. Are you a fugitive from the my little pony club?" She asked in mock tone.

"Nope but it's nice yo meet a fugitive from the prostitute section at the Police department." Sakura shot back as the group that had formed around then burst into laughter.

"Do you know who I am bitch?"

"I have a feeling I'm gonna find out and please stop calling me a bitch, we're not related." The red head didn't really get what Sakura had said but the group laughed harder.

"My name is Karin and I'm the head female around here so you better treat me like royalty!" She screeched in Sakura's ear.

"Well then your majesty when would you like me to chop of your head? Or would you prefer to be shot execution style like In Russia?" Sakura asked amused as Karin was taken a back. "What you said treat you like royalty that means either beheading like the English or the French or shooting like in Russia." She explained as she left the stunned crowd. Sakura though never noticed the pairs of black and red eyes watching her every move. 'Interesting...' one of the men thought watching her closely, his spiky black hair waving in the wind and his fangs gleaming as he eyed the Devil woman from the privacy of the rooftop. He watched her enter the school and then looked at the other two.

"She'll be a very fun pray... The one with chicken hair style known as Sasuke mused.

"Calm yourself otouto. As you can see she's just a woman like every other we have had. She is intelligent but she'll succumb to one of us eventually." Itachi smirked, her scent driving him insane. She was a true spitfire but her blood smelled so sweet. Madara just chuckled. She would prove an interesting catch... The three disappeared and entered the building like normal people as to not arouse suspicion but as soon as they entered Karin latched to Sasuke's arm.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I've been searching all over for you..." She cooed rubbing herself on his arm. Sasuke would have killed her long ago but her blood smelled positively disgusting even for the lowest undead creature to want.

"Go away..." He simply stated pushing her off and continuing on his way. Madara was the first to pick up Sakura as she found her locker and placed her things inside. He went straight to her taking for the first time a good look at her . She was a seductress in disguise. Of course after five hundred years he could tell what was hiding under a woman's clothes no matter what she wore and underneath that baggy exterior was the body of a goddess. Perfectly shaped with luscious curves in all the right places, the swell of her breasts and her tiny waist making him question her choice of attire. She didn't flaunt like any other girl with a beautiful body like hers... She was just closing her locker when he was right besides her.

"You look ravishing my dear..." He smirked using his usual pick up line. The scenario was always the same with this, they would blush, then drool, smile seductively and slip him their phone number. But this time he was shocked. She looked around a few times and when she realized that there were no more girls around she turned to him with a confused look.

"Were you talking to me?" She asked monotonously looking at him strangely like receiving a compliment from a man was something new to her.

"Why yes I was... I find you very attractive miss..." He smirked leaning in expecting her to fall into his arms right then and there but it didn't happen.

"Uh yeas sure whatever." She simply stated as the bell wrung and she ran off to chemistry class leaving a confused vampire behind. He had never met a girl that ignored compliments. He followed suit seeing as she entered the same class he was in and luckily she had taken a front seat. He took a seat next to her making the other girls in that class growl out at her but she seemed to not notice them, or him for that matter... This hurt his pride, No woman, had ever resisted his charm or looks. Maybe she was just playing mind games with him but if this was true than she really was special. She was busying herself with some papers when Karin entered the classroom and glared.

"Yo bitch! What are you doing in my seat?" She demanded while Sakura just lazily looked up at her.

"First come first served." She simply answered looking back into her papers when she felt someone pull her long hair.

"I said You were in MY SEAT!" Karin yelled at the now annoyed Sakura. She swiftly elbowed her in the gut so hard it knocked the air out of her and punched the back of her head sending her to the ground with so much force she couldn't catch herself and hit her head on the floor. Madara was stuck looking in awe at the strong rosette as she took her seat again and looked back into her papers like nothing had ever happened. Karin barely got up just as their teacher came in.

"Good morning students. I am Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your chemistry teacher as well as your home room teacher. I expect that during the period you spend here you'll be on your best behavior but enough formalities why don't you all introduce yourselves, tell the class your likes and dislikes, future plans and other stuff about yourself..." He started in a bored tone as he pointed at Karin to start. She got up and growled at Sakura before starting.

"I am Karin Hitachi, I like hot men and beaches, I dislike Sakura Haruno and any other female that competes with me, my hobby is modeling and I hope to one day be miss America!" She squealed excitedly.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen, I hate know it alls and one day I hope to own the biggest ramen restaurant in the world." A blond boy said while the class sweat-dropped.

"I am Ino Yamanaka and I love hot boys and to party! I hate bitches and I'll be miss America Before Karin!" A platinum blond said proudly making the read head growl in annoyance.

"I am Madara Uchiha, I like many things like roses and beautiful smart women, I dislike competition and my hobby is wood sculpting. I Am the heir of the Uchiha." He stated bored as the rest of the class had their turn finally the rosette having her turn. He listened o what she had to say carefully.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I am the current master designer for Majestic Automatics. The only reason I am here is for a diploma. I like building and competing with robots, weapons of mass destruction and high powered machine guns. I hate whores and idiots or generally stupid people. My hobby is reconstructing all of Leonardo da Vinci's original weapon designs for a collection and make them work. My future plans are none of your business." Se finished as the class looked at her in awe. But just as they were about to ask questions the bell wrung and she was out to her locker to prepare for next class faster then a speeding bullet. Madara followed suit as she whizzed through the crowd back to her locker. This time he was a little more direct with her. He trapped her between the locker and himself.

"Fancy meeting you here..." He whispered in her ear delighted in hearing her gasp. Finally he got a reaction out of her.

"Get off me NOW!" She growled annoyed as he only pressed his chest in her back making her feel his flexing muscles making her gasp yet again.

"Oh this breaks my heart... To be rejected so heatedly..." he whispered in her ear making her blush. 'No' She thought feeling the heat on her face. 'I do not blush do not get embarrassed I will not be weak!' With this in mind she spun around facing her assailant and pushed him off into the lockers from across the hall. Madara looked shocked. No other girl had even managed to push him off. Nor any man if he thought about it... He saw her annoyed face as she turned to leave. Fuck she was such a turn on. Madara although a proud man resorted to his last option to get her attention. "Wait please..." He called as she stopped and looked at him annoyed. "I'm sorry for my behavior, it was immature and insulting..." Sakura's eyes softened a little but she kept her defense up.

"Yea... Whatever... Just forget about it... Sorry for hitting you so hard." She apologized awkwardly as Madara looked her in the eye. God this girl was such a turn on but all he saw in her eyes was confusion. She didn't know how to act in large groups nor what to do if a man expressed his interest in her. He was confused, how could someone so beautiful be so socially retarded. It made no sense. She tried to walk away again but he grabbed her arm and Sakura spun around ready to hit him again, but she came face to face with him smiling down at her.

"My name is Madara..."

"I'm Sakura... Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go to class."

"We have all our classes together. I'll walk you there..." He smirked as he took and carried her books.

"You do realize that I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself don't you...?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed considering his help a sign that he considered her weak.

"I know that perfectly, believe me not many can shove like you do, it's impressive..." This time Sakura blushed no matter how much she tried to hide it. This made Madara laugh. She was quite the character. As they entered their second class Sakura had calmed down and let him through some of her defenses. Karin was already in class and outstretched her leg to trip Sakura but the vigilant rosette saw this cheap trick. STOMP! Crack! and Karin was on her way to the medical office with a nasty ankle. Sakura took a seat and Madara followed suit smiling all the way. Suddenly she received from the back.

_'Good work handling the whore' _Sakura looked back to see the ramen blond grinning at her. She crumpled the note ad threw it away which made him frown and look down. The rest of the day went uneventful with Karin being sent home. Finally after the last course Sakura headed to her car to finally return home. The parking lot was surprisingly empty. Strange... Suddenly he felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Madara again but something seemed off. He had a stage aura surrounding him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Sakura-chan..." He smiled as Sakura looked at him strangely.

"And since when are we so close Madara-kun?" She asked in mock tone.

"Since now, I was wondering if you would like a ride with me and my cousins..." He said pointing at a black viper with two other boys. One had short spiky hair and the other had a long low ponytail. She could see the family resemblance. Black hair and eyes, pale skin and they had the same strange aura as Madara.

"No thanks I have a car." she pointed at her massive vehicle. Out of nowhere she was pinned to the car by her hands, Madara's body pressed against hers trapping her, his hot breath fanning over her neck, while his cousins stood on each side looking at her.

"So this is the girl who made you say please Madara? She doesn't look that tough. I'm Sasuke by the way..." The spiky haired boy smirked.

"And I am Itachi Uchiha... Your friendly local vampires at your service." They smirked as Madara bared his fangs and sunk them in her shoulder. CLANK! Madara pulled back holding his sore teeth as Sakura laughed her ass off.

"There's nothing like dragon skin and steel armor to send a vampire to the dentist. Tell me How do you like it? She smirked as the other two surrounded her.

"There's no escape..." Itachi growled as Madara glared at the bitch. She really was a devil woman.

"Only for you..." She smirked as three large panther like robots emerged seemingly and surrounded them, machine guns ready to fire a wall of bullets. Even they would be left dead in a matter of seconds. " I may not have friends but I do have many enemies and vampires don't scare me... So let's make a deal... You leave me alone and I don't turn you into processed meat..." They all growled in annoyance as but nodded as the three monstrosities disappeared again and she climbed into her car leaving the trio alone.

"I will have my revenge Sakura Haruno... I swear it in the name of hell!" Madara roared at the empty street. The girl was gong to suffer immensely... She would pay dearly for the insult she had brought upon them..

**Review PLZ XD I wanna know what you think XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** Ancient Vs Modern 2  
**

It's been three weeks since the parking lot incident and the tension between the robotics expert and the three vampires had started to become scary for the other students. The so called glare war that Madara and Sakura constantly had was one of the key factors that scared the other students. Every day Madara's black Ferrari and Sakura's monster octopus as the students called the massive eight wheeler would enter the school grounds, they would park next to each other and as son as they got out emerald green eyes clashed with charcoal black ones in a fierce battle. Madara would always be the first to crack snarling at the pink haired girl ans she would always respond with an evil smirk and the distant growl of her invisible robots in the back ground. The strange sounds that the steel creatures made also were a key factor in frightening the other students... They believed that the collage building was haunted and therefore started bringing ghost detectors and other stupid things that just waist time and money but if it made them feel safe then so be it...

Sakura's pride was blooming though. She was keeping three powerful vampires at bay with her creations and this gave her the inspiration to continue with her war series. The weapons she was producing were light weight powerful and effective at close quarters. Her favorite though were her new tungsten thermite grenades. Those little compact weapons could bring down a tank. She thought proudly of her achievements as she once again entered the school grounds. As per usual Madara entered the school grounds at exactly the same time as her his smirk disappearing the second he caught a glimpse of the massive monstrosity but Sakura was in such a good mood that she didn't even spare him a second glance as she climbed out of her car. Madara got out of his car and glared at her but she was so busy with her papers she broke their three week tradition and ignored him like he never existed making him growl in protest. Finally Sakura turned to him and he smirked.

"Can't keep your eyes off me Haruno...?" He chuckled as Sakura turned on her heal and went inside. This made him wonder. What in the world could make this girl ignore him fully. Did she find a boyfriend or something? Suddenly Madara was struck by a wave of jalousie at the thought of her on another man's arms. Her plump lips being kissed by another, her curvaceous body pressed to the body of the man that conquered her, her smile, her laugh her everything directed to some man that didn't deserve her... It made his blood boil at the thought of HIS Sakura in another man's arms. He would kill the bastard, he would burn his soul, he would... 'what a second! Since when did I start to think this way? My Sakura... Where did that come from...?' he mentally scolded himself on the way to their first class. He had to kill her as soon as possible... She was becoming a real distraction. He looked at her as she studied her papers quietly with a soft smile on her face. Suddenly he found himself mesmerized at her beauty, he observed things he had never even looked at when his fury got the best of him, the way she wold slightly pout when she found something wrong in the notes, the way the room seemed to light up whenever she smiled and the soft raise and descent of her breasts in sync with her breathing... 'STOP, what the hell are you thinking?' He yelled in his mind as he shook his head violently to get the thoughts of her out of him mind. All the students in class were staring at him weirdly thinking that the rich kid was somehow insane. He glared one of his famous death glares and everyone looked everywhere but at him except of course Karin who was sending him seductive wink s and suggestive signs ever since he set foot in the place. He ignored her as always and started once again to stare at Sakura but he was interrupted by the teacher. Their math teacher was an old man, he was a nice man but boring as hell. So Madara found himself almost asleep within he first ten minutes... And it was a three hour course...

**(Madara's dream)**

"Oh Madara-kun..." Sakura moaned as Madara trapped her body with his larger frame. He took her hands and pinned them while kissing her neck, her soft sounds of pleasure music to his ears. He body was clad in only a thin silk night gown that barely covered her. He could feel her every dip and curve as he trailed his hands up and down her sides, finally setting them on her thighs as he kissed her lips passionately. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission which he received as Sakura sunk her delicate fingers in his spiky black hair making his inner beast growl in satisfaction. He loved the feeling that completely dominating her gave him. It was a mixture of pride and euphoria. She really was special girl. He grabbed the thin piece of cloth that covered her and ripped it away from her body leaving her in just her panties. She in turn grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head discarding it somewhere in the room not really caring where it went. She arched her back when he too rosy nipple in his mouth rolling his tongue around it a few times before brushing his fangs against it making the girl under him whimper.

"Moan my name Sakura..." He whispered hotly in her ear as he snaked his fingers in her panties feeling her already wet for him.

"Madara..." Her breathy whisper tickled his ear but it wasn't enough for him.

"Louder!" He demanded ad he prodded her opening with his fingers.

"Madara..." She moaned louder but it still wasn't enough for him.

"I said LOUDER!" He snarled as he plunged his fingers in her tight wetness making her arch up.

"MADARA!" She finality screamed as he lost his control. He ripped her panties and discarded his pants and boxers, his rock hard manhood springing out and positioned himself at her weeping entrance, her sweet scent intoxicating his senses ad the pulsing hot blood under her porcelain skin was driving his hunger for her into overdrive.

"Are you ready Sakura?" He asked as he prodded her nether lips with his manhood.

"Oh Madara... **WAKE UUUUUUP!** "

**(End Madara's dream)**

Madara jumped up out of his seat looking around frantically. Where was the dark room, the silk bed and the naked girl? His eyes adjusted to the light as he came face to face with his math teacher who was looking at him strangely.

"Sorry I had to do that Uchiha-san but I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes." He stated annoyed as the room filled with snickers. He apologized and spent the rest of the course sending glances at the girl of his dream as she worked ignoring everyone as always. All his thoughts of hurting her melted away into plans on how to woo her to him. He felt attracted to her, a feeling he had never felt for any other girl. She was so different, strong, independent and smart... It turned hm on and also posed a challenge. This was the first time in over a hundred years that he actually had to work for a girl's attention and the first time ever when he felt butterflies in his stomach and a fluttering in his heart. It was a strange feeling. When he was young people got married out of interest not love so when he was introduced to the she-devil that turned him into an immortal blood sucker he was attracted to her looks and charm, not really feeling the sensations that he felt when Sakura was around him. When the bell finally wrung indicating the end of the first course he ran after Sakura and caught her right before she reached her locker.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura asked annoyed as she turned only to be stunned by the fire in his obsidian eyes. They burnt with so much raw emotion that she took a step back truly startled. She had never had anyone look at her like this before. He closed in on her until she was flush against the locker, trapped between the hard surface and his large frame. Her robots growled as a warning as Madara closed his face to hers.

"Why do you keep doing this to me...?" He whispered in her ear hotly. Sakura however snapped out of his spell and the defiance and fire returned to her eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean? Get the hell away from me!" She growled as she got ready to push him away but he trapped her by slamming his hands on each side on her head making her look at him.

"You're always on my mind... every single moment ever since I first laid eyes on you... At first I saw you as pray, then a rival but now I don't know what to make of you... You're so confusing, a woman with the power of a warrior..." He explained looking at her intently. Sakura didn't know why but she believed him. She suddenly found herself attracted to him, curious about this man in front of her. But reality struck her, he wasn't a mere project he was a person with feelings and emotions and she didn't know if she could love like a normal person. Better shatter it now before it... whatever it was evolved into something deeper.

"I suggest you find another, someone who is like you... Because all I want to do is go back to my metal world away from all organics, human or vampire." Sakura didn't know why the words that came out felt so wrong but she couldn't let herself be weak. She was a robotics technician and nothing more.

"I know your lying... Even if you don't realize it yourself." he growled pulling her into the stairway and up on the roof where they could have a little privacy.

"Let me go! I don't want this!" Sakura yelled as she struggled. She couldn't make her robots attack right in front of everybody causing panic and chaos, possibly getting her fired from her job but when they reached the roof he released her. "Why did you bring me here!"

"So we can talk in privacy Sakura..."

"I have nothing to say to you..." But before she could continue she found herself pinned to the ground with Madara on top kissing her passionately. She struggled under him until he finally broke the kiss seeing it was futile at the moment to make her reciprocate. As soon as he let go of her arms she slapped him so hard the sound resounded through the halls of the school, Madara's head and whipping to the right. He turned to her with a large smile on his face making Sakura think he was insane.

"Never in the all the five hundred years I have spent on this earth have I felt such a strong hand... Sakura... we belong together... and I know that deep inside you feel it too just give yourself a chance..." He smiled hugging her. Sakura felt the automatic urge to push him off but something inside her made her lean into his embrace. He caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger guiding her face towards his but this time she didn't resist as he united their lips once more in a loving and innocent kiss. As fast as it started their kiss ended and they went back to class with Sakura blushing all the way. All students stopped to look at the two who seemed to have magically turned from worst enemies to a normal couple. Madara smirked at many of the boys in the hall who were glaring at him as he wound his arm around Sakura's slim waist and pulling her close. Gasps were heard as fangirls almost fainted at the sight. One of the three Uchiha men was taken. Karin was the first to see them enter class together in such an intimate proximity with his arm around her waist.

"Hey bitch! What the fuck are you doing with one of my potential boyfriends?" She screamed outraged. 'here we go again' Sakura thought as she looked at the red head bored.

"What dose it look like? We are coming to attend the next course. May I suggest thicker glasses?"

"You BITCH how dare you?"

"She dared because she it right." Madara defended leaving the red head speechless. He took Sakura's hand and escorted her to her seat like a gentleman and took a seat near her ignoring all the weird looks he received doing this. If those idiots didn't know how to treat a lady he didn't have the time to show them . They were manner-less idiots that didn't deserve his time. He felt a sense of pride having entered the wild cat's circle. Many of the other boys were interested in her too but her tough girl attitude kept them at a fair distance. Karin tried to throw a pen at her head but Sakura ducked and the pen hit their professor right in the forehead. Their Physics teacher was an insufferable old battle ax that caught you at even the slightest movement.

"Miss Karin if I wanted to have my eyes poked out with sharp objects I would have started a medieval torture class, but seeing as how you are so eager to explain inertia to us please step forward and explain today's course." She growled annoyed as Karin gave Sakura an I'll get you for this later look. Sakura in turn couldn't wait to see what the idiot had in-stored and her dark smirk made Madara excited about her plan of action. She wasn't a devil, she was a fox, sly and sneaky. She really knew how to survive in this world. Physics passed fast and they found themselves in the large gym for their sports course. Madara liked it while Sakura hated it. What bothered her were the extremely short shorts and the tight T-shirts that seemed to not cover much. And to her further annoyance she was they were doing gymnastics, meaning she would have to expose herself even more. Not ever training for the fights was so revealing. Of course the three Uchihas were there looking at her with scrutiny. She was used to seeing Madara all the time bu t the other two still had a lot to do to enter her thrust zone.

"Madara... So you are finally in her comfort zone...? I guess what it's true what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate." Itachi smirked. He wasn't really Madara's cousin, he was his nephew as Sasuke was. They were both three hundred years younger than Madara but this was the best excuse they could use to explain the family resemblance.

"I'm not in love with her..." Madara snarled annoyed.

"Then why haven't you consumed her blood yet...?" Sasuke asked with a smirk looking at his uncle.

"Shut up brat! Sakura may have let me closer to her but her guard is still up."

"And she has a good reason to keep her guard up." Itachi smirked as he pointed to her doing her exercises, the T-shirt rode up revealing the flat toned planes of her stomach. She was very well built. Madara didn't like this at all, the way others were ogling at her, it sent a wave of fury through his veins. How dare they even think of looking at his woman. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts of killing the men out of his head. As soon as she was done Madara went to her and pulled her to him breaking up the crowd of admirers.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

"Getting you out of that bunch of perverts, That's no place for a girl like you."

"At least we agree with that. I just hate those guys. I'm gonna go change." She said leaving to the girls lockers to get her clothes and what do you know right in front of her locket the redhead clown was waiting for her.

"I hope you didn't expect to get away with destroying my reputation bitch." She smirked as two of her so called girl friends came out from behind trapping Sakura.

"I didn't destroy anything, you do a very good job by yourself, and as I said so many times we're not related so please stop calling me a bitch." She replied bored as she ignored them and searched for her clothes. Sakura saw the reflection in Karin's glasses and ducked, the baseball bat that her friend had swung barely missing her head but getting her in the shoulder. Sakura fell to her knees in pain as the three girls laughed. She had almost been killed.

_(Flashback)_

_A thirteen year old Sakura was being pushed and slammed into walls._

_"Come on Pinky, what's the matter? Is daddy gone and no more robots for you?" The kids laughed as Sakura cried._

_"What a freak, she dosen't even defend herself."A girl laughed as she grabbed Sakura by her hair and threw her to the ground making he group laugh even harder. Sakura was so scared, her body covered in bruises and cuts as the bullies had beat her for a full three hours and her link with reality was slowly fading. She would die...'Daddy, I'll see you sooner than I thought..." She thought sadly as the group kept enjoying her pain._

_"Go back to your robots freak! maybe someday you'll end up drunk at the whee like your alcoholic daddy." The girl laughed as Sakura was suddenly struck by a wave of fury. Her father never drank. The other driver was a drunk punk. She rose to her feet with a glare as the girl kept provoking her. With all her might she rammed the girl onto a tree breaking her ribs and cracking her skull. The other kids ran away in fear and called an ambulance. The girl was brain damaged for the rest of her life after this. Sakura was left of the hook though seeing the pathetic condition she was in but even at that young age she knew that a burst of strength like that was not natural. She didn't know how to explain her mysterious strength but she knew that it was a gift._

_(End flash back)_

Back to reality Sakura saw the three preparing to cut her pink hair. She grew her hair as a homage to her father and would be damned if she let these whores even touch it. So without hesitation she punched the other two girls in the gut and rammed into Karin with all her might.

Outside Madara was getting worried.

"Where could she be? God damn it she's been in there for more than fifteen minutes." He growled pacing as the other two smirked.

"Come on Madara all girls take a long time to arrange themselves..." Itachi tried to calm him down.

"I know but I just have a bed..." BOOM! the side wall fell with a resonating rumble and Karin flew through it closely followed by a furious Sakura. Madara had almost been crushed by the massive pieces of concrete but he ignored it opting to grab Sakura and transport her to the roof along with Itachi and Sasuke.

"I think we deserve an explanation..." Itachi stated as the other two nodded. Sakura looked at them realizing that there was no escaping their questions.

"They tried to kill me with a baseball bat and I lost my temper and fought back..." She made a long story short not really thinking she owed them more explanations.

"We can see that but where did you get the strength to demolish concrete structures?" Madara asked making her face him, he was really worried. Sakura didn't miss this and calmed down completely giving up and letting him in.

"I don't really know how to explain that myself. One day this massive strength just appeared. I told you Madara you need to find someone like you... I don't belong with other people, I belong isolated in my lab like I have done for the last four years. I'm a menace ad it's not safe to be around me." He was stunned by her words. Is that what she thought of herself for being different? She thought she was a monster? Poor girl was hopeless.

"Hn... If your a monster then what should I consider myself? Your not a bad person for defending yourself, and I'm definitely not giving up on you." He smirked hugging her from behind. Sakura leaned in slightly sighing heavily.

"What's the point Madara, her two minions saw everything I might as well be in jail right now." Sasuke smirked hearing this.

"I know them believe me they won't be a problem..."

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Come on Itachi we had to feed anyway." He called as Itachi chuckled disappearing. Sasuke soon followed suit leaving the two alone. Madara sat on one of the small benched there and pulled Sakura to straddle his lap and he feathered his lips over hers his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Never and I mean NEVER consider yourself a freak/monster ever again." He growled kissing her. He pulled her close till their bodies were flush against each other feeling all the curves of her body. She was exquisite he wanted this moment to last forever. They were interrupted though by Itachi and Sasuke who had returned from doing the dirty job.

"Bitches dead..." Itachi smirked as hr threw Sakura her clothes from her locker.

"We thought you might want them..." Sakura nodded and jumped of the roof and onto her car. She went in a two minutes later she had changed and was ready for class. Madara walked her there being grateful for the absence of the bitches. The rest of the day was quiet so they enjoyed it to the fullest, until the last course.

"Well kids you will have to do a report in pairs for the final grade. I want you all to choose a mate and write your names here but before this I would like you to meet a new student. I want you to give a warm welcome to Daniel Diablo..." The teacher introduced the new student. He was tall and well built, with reddish brown eyes and shoulder length blond hair. Madara growled in fury as he saw the man. Of course he knew the bastard. Daniel was a demon with whom he had more than one encounter. He was powerful and arrogant but most importantly he loved to take away Madara's prey and it seems he was looking intently at Sakura. Madara took her hand ignoring her questioning look as he wrote their names as the first team. He didn't want her to end up with the new guy. Daniel looked at Madara as he rushed out with the girl.

'So you finally fell in love my old enemy and rival... Stealing her from you and making you watch as I devour her soul will be child's play..." He smirked darkly as he was paired up with a random student. 'this is gonna be very fun...'

**A.N: Review PlZ I wanna know what you think XDXDXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ancient vs Modern 3**

"So let me get this straight, this Daniel if a demon that you have fought over the years ad you think he might be targeting me..." Sakura straightened out the facts as Madara nodded. winding a protective arm around her waist as they headed to the parking lot.

_**(Madara flashback)**_

_Summer 1755 Madara and his latest lover were walking through the streets of Rome. She was a decent middle class girl with flowing blond hair and dark brown eyes. She was a beautiful girl but she like all the others was not perfect She aspired to be an actress. Madara never understood actors, people who lived mimicking the behavior and conversations of others, like they were trying to live life as another person. But at least she had fidelity. She was loyal to him and it was about time he found a mate. He smiled slightly at her and she in turn leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes._

_"I love you Madara..." She whispered into his ear but something felt amiss like she was hiding a small detail. Madara paid it no mind as he kissed her goodbye and they went their separate ways. He went to the jeweler and spent all day in the lavish shop trying to find the perfect ring. That night he went to her house uninvited wanting to surprise her. He knew her parents were away on bossiness and he would have some alone time with her. He knocked on the door but no answer, he knocked harder nothing... But there was clearly someone in the house, he sat the light if candles in her room and and shadows inside so she was there. deciding he had enough he burst through the door and up the stirs where he knew her room was. He barged in but stopped in hi s tracks at the sight. She was moaning and panting loudly as a blond man was fucking her from behind. She didn't seem to notice Madara because she was bucking wildly into his cock the sound of flesh slapping against flesh sickening him. The mysterious blond saw him and smirked cruelly._

_"So you're the designated lover..." He smiled as Madara tried to lunge for him but he punched him into a wall as he came with a roar taking his demon form, his horns growing, his claws and fangs emerging as he bit her neck ripping off her head and swallowing greedily. Madara watched in horror as the thing ate the girl's body leaving just a few blood spatter behind. He turned to Madara and attacked but being a vampire Madara dodged pulling the sword from it's holster and slashing one of his horns off. _

_"A vampire..." He smirked taking his human form once more. "We will meet again..." He smiled as he disappeared. Madara later found out his name. Daniel Diablo, rich count of the southern part of the city. Ever since then they had clashed many times with Daniel always taking Madara's preferred pray. He loved the challenge and to torment his vampire rival..._

_**(End flashback)**_

"Exactly Sakura... I want you to be vary careful around him and please call me if there is a problem. He's dangerous..." Madara said as he kissed her cheek Sakura didn't know weather to be flattered by his care of be insulted and taking it as a sign that he considered her weak.

"I can take care on myself Madara... You don't have to worry, I have many weapons in my arsenal." She assured but he wasn't convinced.

"You're special to me Sakura... I would never forgive myself if that bastard consumed you..." Sakura blushed feeling her heart soar when he said she was special but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Why am I so special to you Madara...?" She asked avoiding eye contact.

"Let's just say that you're the first in five hundred years to openly glare at me. I told you Sakura you intrigue me but at the same time you are very attractive. I find you quite irresistible..." He said pulling her in for the kiss. It was short and sweet making Sakura's face turn fifty shades of red. When they finally made it to the cars there was a large crowd waiting for them in the near vicinity. They were usually idiots who waited for them to fight. Madara's keen hearing heard all of their whispers.

'what are they doing so close together, I'll bet they're gonna fight.' One whispered. I hope the bitch drops dead. She has an Uchiha before me.' The one called Ino whispered and so on. Daniel was in the group smirking and that's when Madara made up his mind about Sakura. He smirked at the group before grabbing her by the waist ignoring her surprised squeak taking her into a dip like a professional tango dancer kissing her deeply in front of everyone. They all let out surprised gasps looking at the two enemies who had turned lovers right before their eyes. people gasped again as they saw Sakura start to respond to the kiss deepening it, moving her lips against his sensually. They all stood there looking in shocked awe as he pulled her up and continued to kiss her jawline and neck.

"So Sakura...(kiss) Now that we are officially together...(kiss nibble) When do you want to start the project?" He asked holding her close.

"How about at my house right now... with my documents we could finish it by tomorrow and have the rest of the time free." She smiled as his Itachi and Sasuke rounded the corner.

'Well I see you two love birds are having fun." Itachi smirked as Madara threw him the keys to the car.

"I'm going with Sakura to start the project. Don't scratch the paint." He warned as the two younger vampires chuckled. and left them. Suddenly Sakura was pulled away from Madara and woke up into the arms of Daniel.

"Why is such a wonderful girl like you going around kissing nobodies like him?" He asked as Madara was about ready to kill. "I could give you so much more..." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh Daniel..." She pretended to moan as she closed in to whisper in his ear. "You have ten seconds to let go!" She muttered harshly as Madara stood back. This would get ugly.

"I would never let go of such a beautiful creature..." he smiled

"Ten..."

"Oh come now..."

"Nine..."

"You can't really be so cruel as to push me off."

"Eight..."

"I'm still holding..."

"Seven..."

"Stop being silly." He ordered.

"Six..."

"Stop that."

"Five..."

"You're still not scaring me..." He continued waiting for her to give in.

"Four..."

"I never give up."

"Three..."

"Be mine..." he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Two..."

"I love the way you look angry..." he smirked.

"One! OPEN!" she yelled the voice command to her car making the heavy steel door fly open and BANG! it hit Daniel's head just as Sakura dodged sending him flying into a nearby dumpster. "Next time maybe you'll leave your attitude at home you gay assed fagot!" She yelled, Madara barely being able to hear it through his laughs. He had never felt so satisfied in all his life. The rest of the school looked in shock as the two smirked at each other.

"Well Daniel someone finally put you where you belong!" Madara yelled as he climbed into the vehicle with Sakura. He already loved the girl to pieces, she was so amusing.

"I'LL GET YOU MADARA!" He yelled in the distance but he was to preoccupied laughing to hear hm. He sobered suddenly realizing what Sakura had rone.

"Sakura..." He started seriously. "I believe you just put yourself in grave danger..." Sakura glanced at him seeing his grim expression. She felt a little nervous but she brushed it off. The drive to her house was long, a full forty-five minutes of driving to the very outskirts of town just at the entrance to the forest. Madara was nervous... This place was isolated, she wouldn't stand a chance against Daniel if he ever attacked her. She reached the gates to her house and she punched in the security code the gate opened and letting then in. Madara was stunned by the size of her house. How much space did one girl and whomever lived with her need? Entering the garage the door stood open for a moment as the three metal panthers entered and aligned into position. Her house was a daunting image. Everywhere weapons, large small firearms and blades, old and ultra modern, the pictures depicted wars and fights, nothing that would indicate that this was a home not a weapons museum. She guided him upstairs to her office and pulled out a stack of papers for the project.

"You're house is very depressive..." Madara stated. "There's nothing in it that makes it a home..."

"I don't have anything that would turn it into a hone..."

"Were you adopted?" He asked curious.

"No..."

"Then why don't you put pictures with your family on the walls?"

"I don't have family. I live alone." She continued to answer like it was nothing but Madara knew it hurt her to say these things. He embraced her from behind pulling her in his lap making her face him. He looked into her eyes as he kissed her deeply. Sakura responded by winding her arms around his neck and opening her mouth letting him in truly enjoying his affection. She would never admit it but she wished for the slightest affection for a long time. No matter how lonely she felt she never let anyone into her safety zone but Madara was very different. He didn't know her and she didn't know him all that well but there was something besides the fact that he was a vampire that attracted her to him. Madara smiled into the kiss pulling her close to him. She seemed so perfect but in the back of his mind something irked him. No girl was perfect and with five hundred years of experience behind him he knew to be vary cautious. Eventually they broke for air, her jugular looking so tempting... he could smell her sweet blood and it made him crave it so much. Sakura opened her eyes to the predatory eyes of Madara and immediately knew what was wrong. He hadn't fed and he needed blood.

"You can bite me if you want..." Madara almost bolted up in shock at her offer and looked at her confused. Did she really offer her blood to quell his hunger?

"What? why would you offer your blood to me?"

"Earlier today Itachi and Sasuke fed so I'm guessing you were to busy with me to feed yourself and if it helps You can bite me..."

"You know that if I bite you it will lead to exhaustion and possibly you losing your conscience right...?" He asked making sure she knew what she was offering.

"As long as it doesn't kill me or turn me into a vamp I'm alright with it. Besides tomorrow is Saturday and I can afford to sleep in." Sakura explained as Madara stared, she wasn't afraid even one little bit? She was a brave one... but his blood craving and the curiosity of how her blood tasted forced him to accept her offer and he sat on one of the couches in the room pulling Sakura in his lap.

"Uh... the armor..." He said as Sakura nodded and opened a small virtual keyboard in her palm tipping a code and a password s something like a fine sheen retracted from her skin and into her palm folding into a pill form. Madara looked at her questionably a s she laughed.

"Nano technology, microscopical robots that interlock in complex stable formations making them impenetrable. She explained as she took off her shirt revealing her black sports bra. Madara caught himself staring at how perfect her body was, toned, pale hourglass figure, and her breasts were just the right size, maybe someway big but not exaggerated. Every bit of her was firm but at the same time soft and delicate. He saw some bruises on her right wrist and hand and took it into his larger one.

"Who did this to you? he demanded as he looked her in the eyes.

"Eh-heh I did it..." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Why would you do such a thing to yourself?" He demanded.

"Er-well You remember my job right...?" Madara nodded ad urged her to go on. "Well sometimes I have to stay awake almost all night finishing a project...so... I've gained a habit of punching the alarm clock..." She admitted as Madara burst out laughing.

"You are one strange girl..." He chuckled as he pulled the bra strap down giving her a small kiss on the shoulder where he would bite feeling her shudder a little. "You don't have to go through this you know..." He reminded her.

"Just do it already..." She smiled kissing his cheek. Madara nodded and gave the spot one last lick before sinking his fangs in slowly hoping to minimize the pain. A vampire bite hurt only when he sucked hard and the body struggled and convulsed to the sudden lack of blood and it was pretty hard to control himself from doing that when her sweet blood touched his tongue sending a zing of pleasure through his body. It was delicious... When he felt her slightly slump he stopped and pulled his fangs out licking the bite mark, his saliva healing it.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked as he placed her down on the couch touching her cheek soothingly.

"I'm alright it wasn't that bad..."

"You're going to bed right now you need to recuperate..." He smiled picking her up bridal style. "Where's your room?"

"Last room on the hall to the right." She instructed. He took her there, as soon as he entered he saw the only room in the house that made it look like a home. Her walls were an aristocratic red and gold, the carpet was black and her bedsheets black edged with red roses. She had an advanced computer here too but he thought that it had personal files. Her windows were large and led to a large terrace overlooking a flower filled garden. The girl had good tasted. The bed itself was queen sized with a large flat screen on the opposite side of the room and two doors besides it, one probably to a closet and the other to the bathroom. She had a large vanity with a few makeup items and many perfumes and aromatherapy things on it. Across the room from it she had a classic terracotta fireplace with pictures on it. The first thing he had seen about the people in her life. He took her to the bed and saw thar she had a simple night gown on the right pillow.

"Let me help you change..." He offered as she stiffened. He made her stand up with her back turned to him as he took off her bra, his fingers brushing on the edge of her breast making his imagination run wild as he pulled the white cotton fabric over them. He let it don until he reached her belt and unhooked it pulling off everything from the bottom down all the while covering her with the nigh gown.

"Thanks..." She muttered embarrassed. "You can stay here over night if you want..."

"I think I will." He smiled as he took off his shirt revealing his eight pack to her but Sakura was too tired to blush. She opened one of the drawers of the little dresser near the bed and threw him a pair of slacks obviously male clothing. He looked at her confused.

"I wear then around the house... They're comfortable and easy to clean.' She explained turning around waiting for him to change.

"You can turn around now." Madara stated but he got no answer. he went to her and saw that she had already fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful... he smiled as he joined her in bed, almost immediately she cuddled to his warmth. He closed his eyes ad let himself rest with her in his arms. She fit in so perfectly... He wanted to know more about her but that could wait until morning.

It was about three in the morning when it happened. Madara woke up suddenly from his slumber near the pink haired beauty feeling a dark and familiar presence in the house grounds. He immediately knew what was happening. 'Not her...' He thought darkly as he carefully got out of bed making sure she didn't wake and looked out the window. Daniel was waiting there with a smirk on his face in his full demon form, his skin red, his tusks and horns out, black eyes, claws and hooves long blond hair... His eyes held a glint of amusement as Madara jumped down in front of him.

"Well well well my old rival... I see that you and I are after the same woman again my dear friend..." He chuckled as he took a step forward.

"NO! You won't have Sakura!" Madara snarled as he kept his position.

"Oh now... You were always the impulsive one weren't you...? If I had known I would have let you play with her a little more but her blood smells so good... I just had to taste her..." He smirked charging Madara. He in turn grabbed him by the horns and smashed him into the statue pointing away from the house this move giving him enough time to summon a sword. He would be dammed if he let that bastard steal another one of his women. Sakura was something definitely worth fighting for...

"I said you will NOT have MY Sakura-chan!" He yelled angrily as Daniel got up and extended his wings giving him areal advantage. Lightning fast he punched Madara hard making him fall to the ground dropping his sword.

"It's about time we finished these games we have been playing for so long... I should have killed you the first time we met..." Daniel growled as he grabbed Madara's sword getting ready to pierce his heart and get rid of him once and for all. Madara was about to get up but a fast spinning ball of serrated blades jumped out of nowhere and came down on Daniel like a chainsaw shattering the sword and chopping up his right arm. He screamed in pain as his flesh was shredded and jumped back as the ball of blades unrolled revealing itself as one of Sakura's mechanical panthers. It's red eyes were glued to the demon ad he cursed under his breath.

"Nice work Blades! maintain battle mode." They turned around to come face to face with a pissed Sakura. "So I believe an explanation is in order Freako." She growled helping Madara up.

"Such harsh language... but even in this state I can still consume you my little morsel..." Daniel growled amused as he lunged for them but a large sonic wave almost made his head explode. He fell down into the ground while her second metal panther emerged.

"And Shocker will enjoy making you bleed." Daniel was not going to be pushed off by a mere human.

"Oh believe me you will both burn in hell."

"Speaking of burns... DRAGON CAT!" Sakura yelled as her third cybernetical creature emerged with incorporated flame throwers.

"You will never win this I can take on everything you got!" he roared charging at her creatures but they attacked in unison, chopping hos other arm, burning his skin and hair and giving him another sonic shock.

"I told you I can take care of myself..."

"Well at least I can sleep knowing you are safe.' Madara smiled a real smile at her and gave her a small peck on the lips just as Daniel was down.

"Main perimeter security defcon four." Sakura said the vocal code large Machine guns emerged from everywhere. "You have ten seconds to leave, All my guns have a four thousand two hundred rounds per minute capacity. Ten..."

"This isn't over descendant of Sekhmet!" He yelled as he barely flew away. Madara's eyes widened.

"Who the hell is Sekhmet?" He asked as Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know... I suggest we look it up tomorrow... and by the way... Next time you just happen to find a demon in my back yard... WAKE ME UP!" She yelled annoyed as he only nodded nervously. They returned to bed hoping to catch a few more hours if sleep before the morning But this time Madara pulled her close to him in a protective embrace.

"I wish to give you something..." He suddenly said pulling something out of his pocket. He gave her the small velvet box that he had been keeping for over two hundred and fifty years. Sakura opened it and was stunned by the sight. It was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Not a modern piece of crap but beautifully crafted and by the beautiful details it was hand made.

"What's this mean?" She asked as he slipped it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"It means that we are together now..." He smiled kissing her neck sensually. "And it gives me the right to kill all men that show interest in you..." Sakura giggled as she laid her head on his broad shoulder letting sleep take over her world soon followed by Madara.

The Sun's rays lit up the room where the two were sleeping waking Madara up. Suddenly the alarm clock started blaring. He reached to turn off the annoying appliance but Sakura's fist beat him to it smashing the clock and pushing it to meet his fellow dead relatives behind the counter. He heard her mutter 'Die appliance from hell' as she woke up.

"You really hate those things don't you...?" He smiled getting out of bed.

"Yup..." she answered as she went into the bathroom to wash up and get dresses. Madara took this opportunity to look into her closet. Nothing was even remotely feminine... It was doing her body a major injustice. Just as he finished dressing he heard the door pen, He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the house to the car.

"Madara where the hell are we going?" She demanded pissed.

"We are going shopping my dear." The strictness in his tone left no room for ifs or buts in the equation. Sakura only muttered as they climbed in the car and left.

**Review plz XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ancient Vs Modern 4

Sakura looked stunned at the man who was so eager to go shopping. What was so special about it anyways? You looked, you found what you needed you bought and you got home. What was the big deal about it? Madara parked the car right in front of the largest and most diverse fashion mall in the city. Sakura's eyes widened at this, she didn't even manage to take her armor with her and she was not going in that place.

"No…" It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted to say. 'No I don't want to go in there, no I don't want anything from that place, no you can't make me…' Madara barely contained a humored laugh seeing the expression on her face. She really didn't know anything about fashion or what looked good on her.

"Please…" He smiled innocently but his intentions were far from it. Sakura looked at hm with a glare that could scare off a lion, that slightly unnerved him but he didn't relent. He wanted to see her in a few outfits… They continued their little glare vs cute fight until Sakura finally gave up.

"Alright already… But no girly stuff!" She warned pissed as she went out of the car making him chuckle amused, this was the first girl that didn't want girly stuff. Madara managed to park the monster earning himself more than a few glares and strange looks from the surrounding population. Sakura was so out of her element. Hell most of the time she would only visit the DYW store for some trivial things like nuts and bolts, welding units and so on. She had never been in such a large store for humans. Madara saw her confusion and instantly regretted getting carried away and bringing her here. 'Maybe I should have started with small boutiques instead…' He thought but it was too late to have doubts now… He smiled walking up behind her and winding his arm around her waist breaking up the small group of boys that were checking her out from behind and glaring at the fangirls telling them to keep their distance.

"So Sakura… Where do you want to start?" He asked trying to make light conversation.

"I've never been in such a store before Madara. How should I know?" She whispered looking around not knowing where to start. This was giving her such a head ache. God she hated this day. Madara made up his mind for her and took her to the first store called Chic Boutique. It specialized in black clothes and many of the clothes here were figure flattering.

"Well Sakura, enjoy yourself…" He smiled taking a seat and waiting for her. Sakura looked through the store for a few minutes, not wanting to make him wait and only picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt. She got into the dressing room to try them on but little did she know that it was exactly what Madara was waiting for. He jumped out of his heat and signaled the shop owner to come to him.

"I want you to find a dress for the girl that just entered the dressing room…" He smirked as the woman smiled muttering a 'kids these days' before rushing to find a dress for Sakura. Five minutes later she handed the dress of choice to Madara who took it smirking, it was perfect the woman had good tastes. This would be fun… Sakura came out of the dressing room and Madara looked at her smiling showing her the dress.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She said flatly as she took a good look at it.

"I'm not kidding you Sakura, please just try it on." Sakura took it hesitantly and changed. Madara during this time asked the owner to give him a pair of scissors. Sakura finally came out of the dressing room and the sight almost had Madara drooling. The dress was a long black elegant cocktail dress with gold lace rims and halter neck. It hugged her form perfectly as the split on the right side showed off her perfect thighs.

"Are you a model consultant?" The shop owner asked looking in awe at Sakura and then to Madara.

"No I'm her lover." He smirked as the woman smiled.

"Well?" Sakura asked fully embarrassed. This was the first dress she had tried on since she was ten and she was unsure of the feeling.

"You look splendid my dear." The woman beat Madara with the compliment but she jumped seeing him close in on Sakura with the scissors. "What are you doing young man?" She asked as Madara cut off the price tag throwing it to the woman.

"We'll buy it." He smiled as the woman and Sakura glared.

"Madara even if I buy it where will I wear it?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh Sakura-chan you'll have plenty of occasions to wear such dresses in the future…" he smiled kissing her cheek distracting her as he signaled the other woman to bring more dresses. As long as they paid she would give them what they wanted. Two hours and twelve dresses later Madara dragged her into yet another place in the mall. It was a spa and he demanded she get the works while Sakura complained about staying too long in that damn place earning strange looks from the girls in the spa. Madara's responses were always the same, a smirk, a wink and dragging her to another shop. Sakura had never been so tired in her life. She had never spent so much time pampering herself but no matter how much it tempted her she still reminded herself of her laborious job and that she had to finish her work. Finally to Sakura's relief they left the store, after a full day of shopping, something she had never done in her life she was ready to just crash. Her car was full, yet Madara didn't let her pay for anything and truth be told he never let her see the price tags or the recite. She was just taking a seat when Itachi popped up near the car.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves…" He smirked as Madara chuckled.

"We did enjoy ourselves. Sakura is discovering how to be a girl…" He joked as Sakura threw him a glare. "We should do this again soon…" Hearing this Sakura grabbed his shirt and made him look her in the eye.

"Never… Again…" She growled in a dark voice that made the Itachi want to just run for the hills the Amazon that appeared in his face suddenly being the scariest thing he had ever seen, she was a beast at the moment. In this state he feared that Sakura could take down a demon with her bare hands…

"Of course… This will never happen again…" Madara chuckled nervously as he crossed his fingers behind his back. He needed to wait till she was calm or he would be in for it for sure. Sakura climbed back in the vehicle waiting for him to climb in and drive her home but Madara felt like playing. After their talk Itachi went on his way and Madara climbed in.

"Well Sakura-chan did you enjoy your day?"

"Two letters N-O…" Sakura growled. "It felt strange and I was out of my place…" She continued exhausted.

"Well then let me try to make you feel a bit better…" he smiled pulling her in his lap so she was resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly while she inhaled slowly relaxing after this long day. "I'm sorry if I made it look like I was trying to change you… I guess I should get used to a girl like you…" He whispered in his ear as Sakura looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean by a girl like me?" She asked tiredly.

"Strong, independent, smart, you know a girl with many of the traits of an experienced grown up woman, not just someone who just finished childhood." He admitted as she kissed his cheek sweetly.

"We should go back… I'm tired as hell and I gotta get up early tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow is Sunday Sakura…"

"And if we would have stayed back and did the work on the project and I would have finished my current work design I would have had time to rest." She complained. He had forgotten all about that damn project.

"I'll just have to stay overnight again then." He smirked as Sakura giggled.

"Yea… that's a good idea…" Whit this said they left the mall and headed back to her house. He would never admit it but the massive car was a pleasure to drive. Upon reaching their destination they saw that the guns were deployed and there was obviously something wrong. Madara was furious when he saw the familiar red skin of his demonic rival and he wasn't alone this time. He had his brothers with him.

"Well Sakura-chan it's a pleasure to see you again…" Daniel smiled as he appeared in front of them fully healed.

"I thought my pets did a better job on you…" Sakura growled as her cats appeared in full battle mode. She really didn't like unfinished jobs…

"Such a cold demeanor as always my love… that's why I decided to take you as my mate…" Daniel grinned at her as she made a disgusted sound.

"Yea right you and what army? Do you think you've seen my entire arsenal you little fucker." Sakura's choice of words made Madara want to laugh out loud but the danger of three demons kept him sober. They were ready to go at it head on when police sirens started blaring. The three demons shifted to their human forms just as the police car parked in front of Sakura's house. Sakura moved fast and deactivated the guns in their hiding places and her cats entered in invisible mode as the two policemen stepped out of the car.

"Everyone freeze. We have some gun shooting complaints…" One started but sakura cut him off.

"You might want to check out those three officers. We just arrived back." She replied bored pointing to the three smirking demons. The man believed Sakura as he pointed his gun towards Daniel.

"You're under arrest!"

"What are a few more victims?" Daniel laughed as he took his demon form and swooped down to capture the officer but Sakura's blade panther beat him and pushed him away.

"Move it out of the way!" Sakura yelled as she dashed towards the house. She had to get her armor or else she would be vulnerable in the fight. She stopped though when Daniel's brothers attacked Madara. She had never been so scared in all her life. It was the same feeling she felt when she was announced her father was dead. She didn't care about being vulnerable any more as she grabbed one of them by the tail pulling him back giving Madara a chance to dodge. Suddenly Madara's eyes turned red and the demon fell back screaming bloody murder. One of the cops tried to kill it by shooting his head but the struggling demon managed to land him a tail swipe knocking him out. Sakura's demon however wound his tail around her waist pulling her to face him.

"I can see what my dearest brother likes about you… You're full of fight little girl." He chuckled using his long slimy tongue to lick her cheek." You're also sweet…"

"Hold that thought!" She yelled sticking her nails in his tongue making him bleed. So the mall was useful after all. She thought not really minding the ruined manicure. The demon dropped her as Shocker unleashed a sonic blast that almost blew his head off. Daniel realized that even with reinforcements he was fighting a losing battle but he wasn't ready to lose her. Madara was fortunate to have met her first but he would win in the end. It's how it always happened and Sakura was a prize worth fighting for.

"Sakura-chan…" he said kneeling. "Be mine Sakura and I promise you all the riches in the world, immortality, pleasure, happiness, power anything you want." He declared expecting her to be tempted by his promises and for the moment it seemed o be working.

"I want to be with Madara!" She declared in an awkward way but Madara knew it meant she was in love with him, she just didn't know how to express it.

"You heard her hell boy; go back to where you came from." Daniel went wild though all his pent up furry being released in one hard outburst.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HER; NO ONE WILL!" He roared attacking Sakura with a blinding speed managing to land a powerful blow to her chest despite himself being pummeled with bullets. He fell in a boldly heap with Sakura in his arms. "You're mine!" he growled possessively as his brothers immobilized Madara.

"No I'm not!" Sakura growled, pulling herself up despite the breathing problems caused by the punch to the chest. Daniel was too weak to hold on to her. The others attacked trying to catch her but her cats stopped them. "I'm finishing this once and for all!" she roared pulling out one of the machine guns and pointing it at Daniel.

"NO, you wouldn't!" he begged as she locked it.

"Brother!" the others yelled as she pulled the trigger, injuring one and killing the other with a shot in the head." They despaired in a cloud of fire. Laving a flaming message on her front lawn '**You will pay dearly!**' Sakura fell down finally the effect of taking such a blow without an armor taking its toll on her body.

"SAKURA!" Madara yelled as he ran to her side.

"I've already called an ambulance!" The conscious cop said as the sirens started blaring.

"God… This is all… my fault…" Madara growled shaking. If he had left her alone maybe she would have never been Daniel's pray. He really was cursed to live alone for eternity. The ambulance came and picked up the two victims as the cop went to Madara.

"No one will believe this you know… Come on I'll give you a lift t the hospital…" He said signaling him to the squad car. Madara nodded and they reached the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance but Sakura was already arguing with the staff. Madara smiled slightly in relief.

"I fucking told you that I'm alright you pricks!" Sakura yelled as a nurse tried to make her sit in a wheel chair.

"Please Miss you have t o see a doctor." She begged but before Sakura could complain Madara took her in his arms bridal style.

"I'll take her there, lead the way." He instructed the nurse making his girlfriend grumble under her breath.

"Put me down Madara I'm not an invalid!" She yelled annoyed but he only carried her to the doctor's office setting her down on the table. The medic arrived shortly smiling at Sakura.

"I see you're back my little patient, Getting into fights again?" He asked as Sakura calmed down.

"Yea I'm still at the fights. Could you be quick doctor? I really want to go hime and rest…" Madara was left speechless. Sakura got into fights? And to think he thought he knew a thing or two about her. The doctor was true to his word and examined Sakura fast, checking her vitals and her torso where the blunt of the trauma was.

"Well it's not that bad, you have a few bruises and two cracked ribs. But where did the bruise on your back come from?" He asked confused.

"I got attacked with a bat…" She answered honestly, shocking both men.

"Sakura Sakura…" The doctor exhaled frustrated. "I told you to come to me whenever you're hurt and stop ignoring your injuries…"

"No offence doctor but Why did Sakura pass out" Madara suddenly asked.

"It's because of exhaustion. Sakura has a habit of sleeping only three hours a night very often. The blow wasn't that hard but her loss of energy made her pass out from it. The doctor explained as Sakura looked at the two frowning.

"I'm fine really." She said getting up. "May I please leave?"

"I'll get the papers done…" The doctor said leaving the couple alone. Madara caught her making her face him worry written in his deep obsidian eyes.

"What did the doctor mean by you getting into fights?" He demanded looking at her intensely. Sakura didn't have the heart to lie to him so she told him the truth.

"I used to be in a fighting club… It's better if I told you when we get back." Madara nodded just as the doctor came in with the papers and handed them to her letting them leave. Once outside the hospital Madara took her in his arms.

"Hold on." He ordered as Sakura was too tired to complain. Sakura woke up in front of her house. She looked around confused.

"How did you…"

"Teleportation my love… Let's get you inside so you can rest…"

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"We can talk tomorrow, you need rest…" He whispered in her ear hotly as he took her upstairs bridal stile. He kicked the door open laying her on the bed as he started to undress her, pulling off her to and pants leaving her in only her underwear. Sakura didn't really mind until she saw him start to undress himself. She blushed this time as she saw his rippling muscles being gradually exposed. Madara felt her gaze on him, as he smirked giving her a little strip show.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded turning so her back was facing him. He on the other hand got on the bed and wrapped his arms around her showering the side of her neck with kisses.

"Don't (kiss) pretend (kiss, moan) that you (kiss nibble) don't (kiss) like it." He said between kisses spinning her around to face him. Sakura wanted to jump out of bed coming face to face with an almost nude vampire. He smirked seeing her face fully red from embarrassment as he pulled her in his lap and kissed her softly. It was the kind of kiss that made you fall in love with someone, full of love and passion, slow and sensual, bringing them close to one another. Sakura opened her mouth and darted her tongue out responding to his kiss with the same amount of passion, both sharing their love through that one simple gesture. Madara laid her gently down on the bed and let his weight rest on her, pressing her breasts flat against his broad chest, his arms around her waist, her fingers in his hair and their legs intertwined as their kiss got deeper and hotter. They were lost in their own little world where only they existed drowning in each other's affection. It felt so good to be so close to each other, Madara had never felt like this with any other woman. He remembered though what the doctor had said, Sakura needed her sleep but she was s fucking tempting. He finally managed to restrain himself pulling away and lying on his side smiling at her.

"Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly as he pulled her closer into his arms.

"We should go to sleep Sakura, you heard the doctor you need to rest…" he whispered in her ear. She was too tired to complain and nuzzled his neck inhaling his scent.

"How do you manage to make me feel so special…?" She asked half asleep.

"You are special my love… and I'll never let you go." He smiled as she fell asleep. He just stood there looking at her peaceful expression as her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her breaths, her long pink hair sprawled on the pillow and bed shining in the moonlight, her flawless porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the dim light… A sense of pride filled him knowing that out of all the men in this world she had chosen him. He fell asleep with only one thought in mind 'mine'.

The new alarm clock on the side of the bed awaited silently its glowing screen doing the countdown its flashing numbers indicating its future performance… The numbers changed in sync with time until RINGGGGG, it started blaring indicating that it was time to get up. A few seconds later, BOOM, the clock was shattered into a million pieces by the angry fist of its owner making her man jump up. Madara looked around frantically for a second before remembering where he was and Sakura's habit of punching the alarm clock.

He didn't want her to wake up early and exhaust herself so he pulled out his cell phone and quickly texted the collage a minute later receiving his answer. He smirked as he cuddled back with her in bed not really wanting to be up so early himself.

Sakura woke up eventually feeling a pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist and instantly knew who they belonged to. She smiled looking around to see what time it was, but the pieces of plastic on the floor indicated the death of another clock.

"How did you sleep my dear?" She suddenly heard hum chuckle.

"It's been the most restful sleep I have ever had… Thank you for being with me…" She smiled as he pulled her down for a kiss. Sakura complied with his wishes giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"What time is it?" She asked as they separated.

"About half past noon…" He answered casually as Sakura groaned.

"I freaking slept in… I'll never finish my design…"

"Actually you will, I've called collage and told about your little fainting spell."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sakura demanded bolting up.

"So the would excuse us and sent our courses on via the internet… We have a full week to ourselves. And don't worry your grades will not suffer. But I want you to relax my love; you have too much stress in your life…" He smiled pulling her to straddle his lap while he lied back on the bed. Sakura blushed but said nothing instead she saw her opportunity to give him a little payback for going behind her back. She dragged her fingers down the sides of his ribcage making him jump up from the ticklish sensation. She smirked deviously while Madara gave her a warning glare but too late she already started tickling him.

"Sakura (Hahaha) s-stop it!" He managed to yell between laughs but Sakura was having too much fun to stop. Having enough already he flipped them over pinning her hands over her head with one hand while tailing the other on her sides making her laugh. They were enjoying themselves so much at the moment, Madara felt young and Sakura felt happy. It seemed that nothing could disturb them and their together time until a loud honking sound that startled them out of their wits. Sakura looked out of the window wondering what all the fucking noise was and saw about twelve cars enter her front yard and start to unpack diverse filming equipment, dresses makeup and makeup artists, lights, everything a movie crew would ever need. Sakura got pissed seeing the intruders in her yard and wanted to storm out to give them a piece of her mind but Madara stopped her.

"Let Me go Madara, I'll show them that invading my yard is the absolute stupidest thing they can ever do!"

"And you're going to do it in your lingerie?" He smirked tossing her, her clothes. Sakura was so annoyed that she put everything n hastily not bothering to arrange herself and stormed out of the house with Madara on her tail.

"HEY! HEY YOU! This is a private propriety! Get the fuck out of here!" Sakura yelled at the one who seemed to be the director. He smiled and signaled the camera crew to film her.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen we are here at Sakura Haruno's house; she doesn't know the surprise yet and she looks angry. We're from the All you need is love show and we have a special surprise for you." He smiled now right in her face as Madara came up behind her.

"You're show sucks and I hope you drop dead. That would be a welcome surprise." Sakura growled as the man backed up. Just as she was about to yell at him a black limo entered her yard and parked right in the middle of the way like it owned the place. A woman climbed out of the car covered in expensive jewelry and wearing a very expensive dress climbed out and took a look at Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-chan my baby, you've grown up so much…" She cried as she went to hug her. Sakura understood what was going on, after a full seventeen years of absence her _Mother _returned. If she was her real mother… Madara and the director expected her to burst into tears but Sakura kept a clod glare and yelled out before she got too close.

"Activate perimeter security unit two battle mode!" making everyone freeze dead in their tracks as the statue in the middle of the yard sunk being replaced with five flame throwers and three Machine guns. She looked the woman in the eye nothing but hate emitting from her eyes. "You pathetic whore! After all this time of abandonment you have the nerve arrive in my home with this Circus and act like you just came back from a long trip?" She growled as Madara wound his arm around her waist and rubbed soothing circles on her back with his other had trying to calm her. "GET THE HELL OU BEFORE I ORDER THE GUNS TO FIRE!" She yelled as the flame throwers powered up. The crew didn't need any other encouragement to pack up and leave in the fastest time possible but the woman persisted.

"Please Sakura listen to me I…"

"Get out!" This time it was Madara who yelled Startling the woman as he held Sakura who was now shaking. She gave a glare leaving but by the look on her face she would return… Madara needed to find out more about the woman…

**A.N: Review PLZ I wanna know what you think XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ancient Vs Modern 5**

Sakura was on the verge of a killing spree at the moment, her blood was rushing, her heart was bearing erratically and her fists were clenched so tight her nails pierced the skin. She wanted to hurt something so bad. And she did… She punched into the wall of her living room so hard her fist went through like it was nothing. That's how furious Sakura Haruno was at the moment. She couldn't believe it… After so many years of abandonment Why? Why after all this time did that woman have to appear in her life? She hated her mother with a vengeance and wished that she would never have to meet her. But fate had a cruel way of playing tricks on her. Madara came into the room with a glass of water and saw what sakura had done to the wall but most importantly what she had done to her hand… Her knuckles were bleeding badly and it looked like a few fingers were in the wrong position. She was about to fist the wall again but his large hand caught hers before the impact.

"Don't…" He warned pulling her into his chest. "Don't let that women get to you Sakura… You're much stronger than this, I know you are…" He soothed kissing her cheek. Sakura's eyes softened as she clung to him slightly trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry Madara… I'm just… I don't know… Confused, angry… I mean after all this time why did she come here and expect me to pretend like nothing had ever happened, like she had the right to barge into my life and me to be Ok with it… It just makes no sense… She's been gone for seventeen years I didn't even know she was alive any more nor did I care, she was ancient history."

"Maybe she regrets ever leaving you who knows…"

"No Madara… She's after something… If what you said were true then why didn't she give any sign of life from the day she left? I remember my father writing a letter to her once when I was seven describing our lives and that he would love it if she would consider writing back to us even once a year if she didn't have the time… Not a word back… and I remember something I saw in the news… it made my father really sad… Some celebrity had found a new lover… A year later I managed to find out that she had found someone else… Someone with what she wanted, money, power… And little left to live… I'm disgusted with her and I'm happy that no one had managed to connect her to me… until now… How dare she put this scandal on my head? Television, news reporters… I feel like killing her…" Sakura muttered dejectedly into his shoulder. Madara frowned hearing this… Sakura had every reason to hate the woman. She publically made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with her daughter for crying out loud. He picked Sakura up winding her legs around his waist making her blush as one hand was secured around her waist and the other under her ass as he seated himself comfortably on the couch with her in his lap.

"You have every reason to be bitter Sakura… But don't do this to yourself…" He whispered in her ear pilling her hand into her face where she could clearly see the bleeding. He pressed his fingers to her digits realigning them properly as the blood trickled n her wrist and palm. "I don't want to see you hurt…" He muttered as he licked the blood off her wrist almost moaning at the sweet taste dragging his tongue on the wound effectively healing it.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked dumbstruck.

"Vampire magic my love." He chuckled as he pulled her arms around his neck and nuzzling her breasts making her blush like mad.

"Madara Shouldn't you feed? It's been two days already…" She suggested as she let her blouse down her shoulder revealing her slender neck.

"Are you sure Sakura…? Remember what happened the last time I fed from your blood… You were out cold for most of the day."

"I'm sure Madara… don't worry I'll be fine." She smiled as he looked up from her chest kissing his way up to her lips.

"You really have no fears my love… It's impressive."

"Are you saying I have reasons to fear you…?" she teased.

"Oh you have many things to fear about me… For instance I like to pounce." he grinned flipping them so she was lying on the couch with him pressed to her body as he kissed her neck and cleavage. "I have wondering hands." He smirked trailing his hands up and down her body lingering on her hip as she thrust down making their groins rub against each other earning a gasp from Sakura. He took the opportunity to kiss her on the lips passionately pulling her ever so close as she wound her arms around his neck. He plundered her mouth exploring every little sweet corner he could reach as Sakura happily let him dominate her. Not that she was that experienced but it just felt wonderful being kissed by him with such fire. When they finally broke apart Sakura was panting like crazy neither knowing how long they had kissed. "And I also bite Sakura." he grinned licking the spot on her neck he had bit last time and he inserted his fangs gently making sure not to hurt her. He didn't drink as much this time, he would make sure to eat his fill later but he didn't want her lax and tired all day. He had plans for her. "How are you feeling?" he asked pulling away.

"I think I'm starting to develop a tolerance, I hardly feel a thing… It barely registers…"

"Strange, I never saw anyone become tolerant to blood loss…"

"I'm used to it, just not used to the blood drained out of me so fast."

"How could you be used to blood loss?"

"I've been in a fighter club Madara remember? I used to have large bleeding gashes all the time."

"What kind of fighting club? And why would you go to such a place anyways?" He demanded slightly angry. He would never understand some of the things this girl was capable of…

"I guess I was just alone and trying to find a purpose in life… After the incident with the bullies everyone avoided me… they accused me of being half robot, a cyborg if you will… so at the time I did some research and found out about some groups that made miniature robot battles. When I managed to get in those little clubs I found out that they were for kids and a massive underground battle and gambling sport was practiced just under building where kids were playing."

"And they let you into that club no matter your age? That's outrageous!"

"It was lead by gamblers and rich business men; they could afford any lawsuits of medical bills. And when I saw the real battles I just had to enter. It took me six months to make my first panther Blades, he was easy to make with hydraulics, titanium armor and blades, computer programming and high tech cameras for vision… things like that… At first he was radio commanded but when I got there i found out why it was underground… they were paying humans to fight alongside the robots… I entered and lost miserably and three months later I had returned with full body armor and a new programming for my cat. After that day I had a stream of wins until Mister Lee noticed me and offered me a job at his Majestic Automatics as designer… Not I'm the head designer and engineering coordinator but I have to finish collage for it to be permanent… Boring isn't it…?"

"Boring? More like shocking… the world has changed so much over the years… When I was your age girls didn't do anything more than housework and raising the young…"

"Yea… I think I wouldn't have fitted in that time… Probably I would have gone suicidal…" She shrugged.

"Well are you in for a little travel?" He smirked seductively.

"Travel where?" she asked confused looking at him.

"I want to take you to my place… I've been here with you learning about you and your life style but I have yet to show you my lifestyle… So what do you say? Are you up for a visit?" He asked their noses touching.

"Yes Madara." She sighed. "As long as there's no shopping involved I would love to come…" She smiled kissing his cheek. This made Madara smile widely, she was warming up to him, opening up and letting him in. But instead of the sense of pride he would feel when a woman would fall into his arms he felt warmth. A soaring feeling he decided that he absolutely loved. Sakura was showing him so much innocent affection inside a steel hard exterior. He finally admitted it to himself in his mind… he was absolutely hopelessly in love with her, for the first time in his life he was head over heels in love with a girl. Who would have thought that the first time he would feel the flutter of love in his soul it would be with a warrior girl? He certainly didn't. They finally separated from the embrace with Sakura blushing a little.

"I'll just go upstairs and get dressed…" she smiled.

"Don't take too long love…"

"Since when did I take long to dress up?" she yelled back as she entered her room. Out of curiosity he rummaged through a few of the bags from yesterday that she never even opened and found a few pieces that she thought were decent enough to wear, a black turtle neck sleeveless dress that ended mid thigh and a pair of ankle high high heeled boots . She let he r hair loose only opting to comb it as she pit on gloss and light colored eyeshadow. She was going down the stairs in only ten minutes. "Well I'm ready…" She said awkwardly.

"That was fa..." The words died in his throat at the sight of Sakura in a tight fitting dress that accentuated all her curves. She was attractive in her baggy normal clothes but in more feminine ones she was irresistible… "You look amazing…" He smiled at her side in seconds kissing her lips. "And you're all mine." He grinned between kisses making her blush.

"How about we just go? Today if possible." She grinned kissing his cheek and leading him outside. Climbing into her car this tie was very entertaining for Madara who got a good look at the legs as the dress reeled up a little. Suddenly he frowned. He loved the view but what if other men took a look at his woman. He could already imagine their perverted thoughts at HIS Sakura. He climbed up right after her and pulled her in for a sudden unexpected kiss making her melt in his touch. When they broke apart he had a very satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"What was that for?" She asked dazed as he took the wheel again.

"I just realized that once everyone sees your new attire I'll have to work ten times more to keep the pervs at bay… You're beautiful…"

"Well I you're doing a very good job with it. I saw you glaring at a boy that tried to talk to me at lunch… You almost made him piss his pants, it was quite impressive." She laughed as his ego inflated.

"What can I say? I have to keep you safe from the evil ones." He sighed dramatically making Sakura applaud laughing.

"And the prize for most overdramatic man goes to Madara Uchiha!" She declared kissing his cheek. She pulled back though just before Madara could pull her in for another searing kiss making him look at her confused and somewhat disappointed. "Just drive and we'll pick this up when we reach our destination. At this rate we'll be there by the end of the week." She smiled as she pulled out the onboard computer making the screen light up but Madara wasn't through with her. He leaned in and kissed her neck sucking slightly hard giving her a rather visible love bite. "Madara..." she said warningly.

"Just a reminder to all that you're mine and mine alone. Plus I wanted to tease you." He grinned as Sakura punched his arm. "What are you looking for on the computer though?"

"Remember what that Demon called me?"

"What does it matter what he called you?"

"He called me a descendent of Sekhmet… I just wanna know what he was talking about."

"That's ridiculous, Sakura do you really think that you will find information on his words in the internet?"

"I already found a lead wise guy. Sekhmet, Egyptian goddess of war, depicted as a woman with a lion's head… dressed in red…" She read a little. "Her descendents have a few interesting traits, massive inhuman strength, they are healers… good fighters and high pain tolerance… and it goes on and on about them…" Madara's eyes widened though. That report practically described Sakura's strange abilities to perfection, enhanced strength, and the way she recuperated so fast from repeated blood loss and she's been hit with a baseball lat for crying out loud and didn't need medical attention.

"Sakura I think that they were right about you being linked to that particular goddess… Those traits describe you perfectly… maybe we should do some more investigating on the subject…" He said worriedly driving on.

"Yea I should… Maybe if I check out some of the original museum reports on her, this has been only a standard history book report, nothing interesting in it and only a few details. Most of them fantastic stories… I need to find facts…" she started rambling looking accusingly at the PC. Madara chuckled seeing her face.

"It's only a computer Sakura they don't do more than show you common information…"

"Watch it Madara the on board auto pilot might get angry and eject you out." She warned.

"You're talking like the computer is a living being."

"Maybe it is a living being… What just because it's mechanical doesn't mean that it can have life?" She smirked.

"Sakura now you're just being silly how can a piece of metal and some wires have life?"

"Anything that can think on its own I consider a life form. I don't really care how it was created… In a way they can feel in an artificial way the sensation we feel, who knows maybe if they think on their own they will develop feeling and start to understand things like love or hate…develop a soul…"

"That would actually be frightening… metal with a soul… living metal… Would you be able to live in such a world?"

"By being a design engineer and cybernetics expert I'm contributing to its creation. I would love to see one day living feeling robots… I don't even think the term robots would even fit those future life forms…" She mused out loud.

"It sends a chill through my spine… I don't know if I'll be able to understand them… Well we're here." He smirked as he pulled over in front of the Uchiha mansion where they had one of the most amusing surprises of their lives. Sakura was using all her strength to keep herself from laughing while Madara was smirking and pointing at Itachi and Sasuke who seemed desperate at the moment… There right in front of them Uchiha mansion an all too familiar red head was yelling her lungs out for Sasuke to come out so they could have some 'fun' making a complete nuisance of herself. Sakura for a moment contemplated on whether they should climb out of the car and stop her or just sit back and watch the fun.

"Madara? You're all vampires right?"

"Yes sakura I thought you already knew" He answered sarcastically.

"Why don't you just you know get rid of her?" She asked curiously.

"We just made two girls disappear; if we kill every one of them they police might give us trouble… They already questioned us once this year… We have to be careful…"

"Oh… Sorry Stupid me…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Sakura-chan. You didn't know." He smirked pulling her close and kissing her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and moaned softly really enjoying his touch, while he moved up tracing kisses along her jaw line. Madara was about to reach his goal and capture her lips when a loud screech made them both jump up scared as Karin appeared besides the car fuming mad.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She demanded looking at Sakura furiously. "You came here to steel my Uchiha-kuns didn't you? Well you can take your new whore look and leave right now. I'm not letting you touch them." She threatened waving a fist in the air. Sakura was about to reply when Madara wound his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap. He set an arm under her legs and the other on her lower back as he jumped out of the car landing perfectly on his feet with Sakura held bridal style in his arms leaving both girls mute.

"She came here because I brought her here. I would appreciate if you left this place for good Karin as you can see no Uchiha is interested in you, so do yourself a favor and stop making a nuisance of yourself..."

"B-but Madara-kun I…"

"No! No Madara-kun you have no right to address me that way. Sakura-hime is my woman so she's the only one entitled to use that loving suffix on me…" he smirked carrying her in leaving a mute Karin outside. She only snapped out of her daze and started swearing when she heard the door slam shut.

"Well that was interesting…" Sakura muttered as the screams died down.

"She never gives up…" Madara fake whined as Sakura laughed.

"You know for a vampire you're pretty defenseless…" She grinned.

"Yes alas I'm restrained by the laws of the living." He said dramatically leaning on her. Would you my fair lady honor me with your everlasting beauty and warmth so my tormented soul will feel comfort and love?" he asked grabbing her and pulling her to his chest. Madara was about to kiss her when the other two came down smirking, mostly Itachi.

"Well Madara… I thought you hated her; what happened? Did you cross the love line?" He smirked as sakura looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean by love line?"

"There's a fine line between love and hate Sakura-chan. And I think our beloved Madara just fell for you head over heels. And in record time too. Usually we had to push him to meet a girl but you seem to have the necessary magic to keep him within your grasp. Who knows maybe someday you will become his mate." He grinned as Madara glared. Since when did Itachi talk so much?

"Well Itachi if you're finished talking we can GAH!" Madara suddenly screamed in pain as a large red hot spike impaled his side.

"MADARA!" Sakura screamed as she pulled the spike from his side and wrapped her scarf around the wound to try to stop the bleeding. "Where the hell did it come from?" She yelled looking around as the other two surrounded them pulling out their swords. To her surprise Sasuke's sword looked like it was made of pure electricity while Itachi's was pure black.

"That was a demon attack." Sasuke muttered looking around waiting for more blades that might have come their way.

"Look." Itachi said as a small blade appeared and started to write on the wall. **"You will be ours…"** then it dissolved into this air as well as the larger one leaving no evidence that there had ever been an attack there.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's get him to the hospital!" Sakura finally yelled as she pulled out her cell to dial the number.

"No Sakura, human medicine will not help him with anything. We'll get him upstairs where he can recuperate." Itachi said as he picked Madara up gently and taking him up to his bed. Sakura followed them as she looked around his rom. It was generally dark with burgundy red walls and gold decorations. She looked as they laid him on the bed seeing his face slightly red and cold sweat running down his forehead.

"What's happening to him? Is he having a fever?" She asked worriedly.

"The blade was poisoned…" Sasuke said slightly panicking.

"We have t get him to the doctors. There must be c\something we can do we can't just leave him here!" This time Sakura was panicking. It surprised them to see her vulnerable. Itachi came to the conclusion that this loving side of her was her real personality… A personality she'd been hiding for some time now, he could clearly see it in her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do Sakura… He needs human blood and fast. I will go hunting."Itachi announced.

"By the time you'll be back it might be too late Itachi. He can drink my blood."

"No…" They were surprised to hear Madara breath between gritted teeth as pain shot through his system. "I already had your blood once today… You'll die from blood loss if you lose any more to me…" He rasped as he convulsed slightly only serving to fuel Sakura's determination.

"It's a risk I'll just have to take Madara." She said as she pulled the dress off her shoulders to offer him access.

"I said NO!" He snarled the combination of her stubbornness and the pain bringing out his fury.

"Stop it Sakura, he's uncontrollable when he's in this state." Itachi warned slightly nervous. Sakura understood that if she wanted to help him she would need to direct his anger at her. She knew he was stubborn as hell so she did something drastic…

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she slapped Madara hard across the face making his head and black hair whip back with force an \d the other two's eyes widen in fear. Madara's head whipped back his eyes glowing dark red as he tackled sakura trapping her between the wall and his body, his fangs fully visible.

"You!" He snarled biting into her neck with such force it was a miracle he didn't tear a piece off. Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She had felt so much pain in her life and had a high tolerance for it but this… this was indescribable. It felt like her very soul was being pulled out of her body leaving a burning sensation after which came a numb lifeless feeling. It was horrible she thought as her vision became blurry slowly her world going dark.

Madara's wounds were healing at a rapid rate, her delicious blood working wonders on his system but all to suddenly the sensation was gone as he was yanked away from her by Itachi.

"Stop it Madara!" he yelled. "You'll regret it forever if you kill her.!" Only then did Madara realize what he had done. He had attacked his love… Sakura was lying in his bed with a massive bleeding wound on her neck that he had caused. He freaking caused that wound and it was almost bone deep.

"SAKURA!" He yelled desperately "Sakura don't die on me!" he yelled frantically as he licked her neck closing the wound. She was deadly pale ad cold as ice.

"I don't think she will…" Sasuke's words died out looking at Sakura. It was impossible but they were seeing it… Sakura's entire body had started glowing green

**Review PLZ **


End file.
